This study examined total 12-lead QRS voltage and other more standard electrocardiographic criteria for diagnosing left ventricular hypertrophy in patients with clinically isolated, pure, chronic, severe mitral regurgitation. The highest sensitivity among the criteria for left ventricular hypertrophy in our study group was the total 12-lead QRS voltage (71%). In these patients, the criterion of Romhilt and Estes and Sokolow Lyon index were relatively insensitive (17% and 46%, respectively).